We Ride On The Wings Of Horses
by Shays Jaegerbooty
Summary: Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Eren Jaeger, a four time champion in the art of Equestrian riding. I am a senior in Equestrian and in line to prove myself to the three world champions, Commander Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe (or crazy horse person as some riders call her), then finally the best of them all is Corporal Levi Ackerman.


We Ride On The Wings Of Horses

by: DarkPharaohsQueen

* * *

Eren: Hi everyone and welcome to Shay's first story!  
Shay: -blushes- Thank you Eren  
Eren: No problem! I'm excited for you. This story is awesome!  
Shay: Yes but I only have one chapter done so far...  
Armin: Cheer up Shay, every writer gets writer's block.  
Eren: Armin's right. Keep your head up -hugs Shay-  
Armin: Don't ever stop -hugs Shay as well-  
Shay: -hugs both back- Thank you two so much. Hey Levi mind doing the disclaimer?  
Levi: Tch...Why do I get stuck with you brats?  
Shay: Please? If you do this I will make you that new tea I got.  
Levi:...Fine... Shay does not own any of these characters. She does not own Attack on Titan as well, nor does she own the videos that will be linked in the bottom below for you brats that don't understand this...there done.  
Shay: Thank you Heichou. As Levi said, I will be posting links down below so you may go watch the videos so you can be alittle more educated on this amazing sport. If I got something wrong please let me know, but no rude comments please. This is my first time posting on here so please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Recruits

"Hello riders and welcome to Wings of Freedom Stables. Today we will be hand picking riders to join us in the next coming Equestrian events. You will be going one by one and completing this obstacle course that you see in front of you. If your horse refuses, you get one more change to complete that part. If your horse is to refuse again you are to receive points and to move onto the next part. If your horse is to knock over any part, you will receive a point and have to continue that part until your horse learns it then you may move on. Lastly, if you happen to get thrown off your horse, you will compete last once your horse has calmed down. The riders with lease amount of points and have a good riding time will have a higher chance to be hand picked by myself, Levi, and Hanji. Any questions?

"No Sir!" Was the only answer we gave to the man on the white horse. Everyone turned their horses around and lined up by the arena railings so to give enough room for the rider. Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Eren Jaeger, a four time champion in the art of Equestrian riding. I am a senior in Equestrian and in line to prove myself to the three world champions, Commander Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe (or crazy horse person as some riders call her), then finally the best of them all is Corporal Levi Ackerman. Now I know most of you are wondering what are with the titles. Well, Erwin got Commander from his fellow riders for being the one in charge and schedule everything as well as making sure all the horses have their health papers and being up to date with all the vet records. His specialty is the Pole Bending. Hanji is known as the crazy horse lady because she never shuts up about them. Not saying that horses are weird and horrible animals. If I thought that I would never be the champion I am now, would I? But she will come up and ask you weird questions about your horse, so advice from me I would stay away from her. Her specialty is Dressage. Now there is Levi. Lovely, short Levi. Out of the three he won the most awards at competitions and even won four gold medals at the Olympics. His specialty is all have the top notch horses to ride on. Erwin's is a white Quarter horse gelding named, of course, Commander. Quarter horses are very strong in the hind legs and can easily got around the poles. Hanji's horse is a chestnut mare Dutch Warmblood named Dutch (saw that one coming). Dutch Warmbloods are the best horse if you are into Dressage. Lastly is Levi's horse is a black stallion named Rivaille, and he is a mix of a quarter horse and thoroughbred. Thoroughbreds are really fast horses and normally used for Horse Racing but can also be used for Jumping.

Anyways, enough about them let's get to the course. The rider out there now is named Jean Kirstein, or horse face as I call him. Hey, some times it's hard to tell him apart from the horses. Anyways he is riding a dapple grey Dutch Warmblood gelding named Prince. "Kirstein you are going to have to pick up the pace." Erwin warned him. This of course caused him to become nervous and his horse refused a jump. Growling, Jean turned his horse around and then went back to try the jump once again. He made it over and was on to the next part. If you ask me I think his horse is starting to get his personality. Always having his head up in the air like he was better than anyone else. My horse snorted and shook his head. I reached down and pat his neck, " I know boy I can't stand them either." Another refusal from Prince at the last jump. Looks like the gelding don't like jumps, then again he rarely competes in Jumping. He mainly enters in Dressage, fits them both to be honest. They finished and his time wasn't the greatest, you could see it written on his face. "Jaeger, you're up." Levi called out my name as I nodded and motioned my horse to trot over to the first part. My horse is a dark chestnut stallion, also a Quarter and Thoroughbred mix. Almost like Levi's stud but a different color and personality. I had this guy since I was nine years old and is currently six years old. He can be hot headed like myself some times. His name is Scout and boy does he love a challenge.

So those who are wondering the course is made up into four parts. The first part is trot over poles that lay on the ground. You have to time his gait just right so he will glide over the poles. Second is Dressage, there you will transition into many different gaits and your horse as to change them smoothly. Once that part is finished you go right into Pole Bending. You have to move in and out of poles that are spread apart. After that stage you go right into Jumping. You have seven jumps to complete then you finish. Sounds easy enough right?

"Alright Scout let's do this boy." I clicked my tongue and he began to trot to the poles. I could feel everyone watching me closely to see if I would mess up like horse face. Not today guys, Scout and I have been training for this and we will not mess up this chance. Trotting up to the poles, Scout snorted and began to glide over them. I began to go up and down in the saddle to the beat of his trot, sitting up straight and keeping my eyes forward. My job was to guide him not make him do it. Once over the poles, we made our way to Dressage part. Scout always hated this but he knew how to do it. Doing it and knowing it are two different things. I'm sure he sensed how uneasy I felt about this part since I felt him tense up a bit. Clicking my tongue alittle I encouraged him to begin the steps. I began to count the beats and steps in my head to make sure we were in time. During Dressage you do not move up and down in the saddle, you are to stay perfectly still but still move with your horse. I hated Dressage for multiple reasons. One, It takes forever to train the horse the many different steps; two, It's very hard to remember the order for which steps go where and the different beats to them. Finally we were onto our next stage. So far so good, then again I don't want to jinx it. Pole Bending was up next. The Quarter horse part of Scout is very good at this. Quarter horses are normally used in barrel racing, and cutting horses. In both sports there are sharp corners that your horse must take. So this is right up Scout's alley. We began to weave in and out of the poles as fast as we could without touching one. Nailed it! Alright on to the jumping. A small smirk formed on my lips as we galloped to the first jump and sailed over it with ease. Perfect! Another flawless jump, keep it up Scout. We rounded a corner then went straight into the jump and made it over. Three down, four more to go. We got this boy. I could feel Scout getting tired but not ready to quit just yet. Another two down and on to the last ones. The six one was high but nothing we couldn't handle. Sailing over it, Scout landed perfectly and put his head up high showing he was ready for the last one. Turning we made out way to the last jump. It was taller than the last one and we had to get the take off just right or I would land into the jumps. Not going to happen today. Hearing the thundering sounds of his hoof beats, his snorting and my heavy panted just made my adrenaline go over board. Gripping the reins, we came closer to the jump and at the right time Scout took off. Getting up in my saddle and leaning forward to help with the weight on his back, we glided over it and landed perfectly again. Patting his neck I was smiling wide "Good job boy."

I heard clapping from most of the riders and cheers. The fifth person to get through the course without any points. Mikasa, my adopted sister, was the first person, no surprise there. She is as good as me, maybe even better. I'm a four time champion, but Mikasa is a five time champion. It was only because I was sick during competitions and I was unable to compete. She entered and won first place with her red roan Dutch Warmblood mare named Scarlet. I would have won it if I wasn't so sick at the time. Armin was the second person to complete the course. His horse is a Palomino Quarter horse gelding named Coconut. Armin is a three time champion. Hasn't been riding as long as Mika and I, but he isn't that bad of a rider or friend.

"Good job Jaeger." I heard from Levi. He, He just complimented me! It's very rare that anyone gets compliments from him. Alright Jaeger just keep calm and act cool. "Thank you sir."See? That wasn't that hard, was it? Earning a snort from Scout, I chuckled and rolled my eyes heading back to my spot. Once I made it back Armin gave me a high five as Mikasa hugged me. "Scout seemed to tense up during Dressage." Armin pointed out. I sighed and nodded then looked at him, "Ya he tends to do that, even in a competition. I wish he wouldn't do that but then again I don't like Dressage either." Armin smiled stroking Coconut's mane. I look back to the course and seems like Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and Annie all had to restart. That really sucks, not only does it mean they don't have a chance to be trained privately,  
unlike the ones who went through perfectly or scored fewer points, but also that their horses have to go through the whole course all over again. I feel sorry for them, but then again they are newbies to this sport.

A hour passed by and finally everyone got through the course. Now was the time for the three world champions to pick who they will train privately. Up first was Hanji. I would be lying if I said she doesn't scare me. "The riders I have picked to be trained under my wing are: Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, and finally Krista Lenz. Riders, your stables are on the South end of the stables. There you will see your horse's names on the stalls. When you get there, bed the stalls and place your horses in them. Then when you are finished go the end of the hall and put your tack when your names are. You are dismissed riders." Hanji smiled at them and led her horse out of the ring, to the stables. Erwin moved his horse forward and looked over the riders. Jeez, are his eyebrows just one big one or are they separate? Oh wait, there are two of them. This guy is so weird. "The riders that I will be training are: Marco Bott, Bertolt Hoover, Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun, and Connie Springer. Your stalls are on the West end of the stables. As Hanji told her riders, your horse's names are on the stalls. Stall your horses, put your tack away and make sure to lock the stalls. That is all, now get going." The boys nodded and rode off to their stalls leaving only myself, Jean, and Levi. Why are we the only two left? My horse rode perfectly and Jean's did horrible. So why was he here as well? Levi had his normal glare on then looked at both of us as Rivaille snorted at our horses and shook his head. Scout snorted and pawed the ground. He was not a happy camper either. Prince on the other hand just kept his head held high just like his rider. "Oi, you two brats will be under my wings from now on. Count yourself lucky Kirstein. You didn't ride as well as Jaeger but I can see where your horse's strong point is. It's also Jaeger's horse weak point. Yes I saw your stallion tense up before going into Dressage Jaeger. So from now on you two will be riding together until your horses learn and like the different riding. Is that understood?" "Yes sir!" "Good. Now, go bed your stalls, groom your horses, clean your tack, and put it away. Your stalls are on the East side by mine, Hanji's, and Erwin's. If I find that neither one of your groomed your horses or cleaned your tack, you will be cleaning everyone's stalls and the whole stable. Got it?" "Sir yes sir!" "Tch. Now get going." Levi clicked his tongue and rode Rivaille out. Jean and I glared at each other before we headed to our stalls. Great, just great. I have to train with Horse Face! Getting into the halls we both got off our horses and led them to the East end of the stables. So many stalls and a lot of them are bare. Guess not many people come here anymore.

Seeing the stalls I led Scout to his private stall and tied him to the outer bars. Opening the door, I dragged in two bags of wood chips and began to open them. Once they were opened I started to dump them out and grabbed a rake to spread them through the stall. A crash out side the stall and a neigh caught my attention. Peeking out from my stall I held my sides laughing at the sight before me. Jean had fallen over a empty bucket and landed face first into the sawdust. Scout was nickering at it as Prince pranced panicky. Thinking, I laughed enough I walked over and helped his out then calmed Prince down. Nothing good happens when a horse panics. "Thanks Jaeger. Didn't need him getting himself hurt." I looked at him "I might not like you Jean, but I care about horses too. By the way you have sawdust in your hair." I snickered and laughed heading back to my stall. I could hearing Jean growling at me but I shrugged it aside as I finished will the wood chips and began to take the tack off Scout. He shook his black mane and looked so relaxed as I began to brush him. All that training takes a lot out of them and they end up all sweaty. Good thing we don't train tomorrow. I think I'll give him a bath. Looking over at Jean, he too was grooming his horse as he talked to him. The reason why I didn't like him was because of how cocky he could be and always hitting on my sister. Seriously dude, she is not interested. Though I will admit there are sides, like this one, that shows he isn't that bad after all. Shaking my head I got back to grooming my horse. Patting his neck I led him into his stall, filled up his water bucket, gave him oats and hay, then finally shut the stall door and locked it. Sitting down on a bench, I grabbed the blanket and brushed the hair off of it. Once that was done, I did the same to the saddle.

I finally finished cleaning up and picked up all of the tack and began to walk to the tack room. Pushing open the door I was surprised at how big it was inside. So much room to walk around in and to put everything you needed in here. "This place is huge. I hope I can find my name." Finally finding my name I set my tack down and set it in the right order. Jean walked in and found his spot as well, setting his tack down then stretched earning a few pops from his back. I did the same to my back then my neck. Looking over at him "Are you done with your horse because I'm going to check on Scout one more time then I'm locking it up." "Yeah, I'm done with Prince. I'll lock up the tack room then." Nodding my head I walked out and headed to Scout's stall one last time. As I got there, Scout was laying down fast asleep. Smiling I walked away and locked up the East hall then made my way to my jacket. Pulling it on and grabbed my keys from my pockets. Once, opening the stable door to go outside I noticed it was raining. "Great...rain." Came the voice behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw it was Jean. "Did you not bring your car?" "No I rode with Marco." Sighing and pinched the bridge of my nose "Come on Horse Face, I'll give you a ride." Grabbing his wrist I dragged him out of the stables then locked it up and ran to my car, unlocking on the way. Jean ran right beside me dodging puddles of water on the way. Finally at the car we both got in and shut the doors. After catching our breathes we looked at each other and began laughing. We looked like drowned cats. Coming down from our high I smiled "You know, You aren't that bad Jean." "Same to you Jaeger." With that said I drove to Jean's house, dropping him off and began my journey home. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Hey guys! So it seems you were able to get through the story. To those who don't understand any of these here are some videos that you can watch and learn from. I don't know any of these. I just use them to show people what I am talking about since I suck at explaining things. So here you go! Enjoy

1\. here is a link that shows Dressage : watch?v=GT6Yn7SLkmQ

2\. here is a link that shows Pole Bending: watch?v=m8vdk1tTy98

3\. here is a link that shows Jumping: watch?v=FzuZxnFLuQI


End file.
